U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,249 discloses a connector or socket for use with leadless chip carriers and having a cover for retaining and biasing the chip carrier against a cantilever beam on U-shaped contact elements positioned in the housing. The contact elements include a second beam spaced from the first and parallel thereto. Both beams extend outwardly from the bight and straddle a bar in the cavity. The contact elements are retained in the cavities by heat staking. It is now proposed to provide a socket with contact elements having a well defined retaining device which frictionally straddles a bar in the cavities. Further, one of the beams on the elements are designed for being soldered to the substrate on which the socket is mounted.